L'appel du feu
by Hermi4851
Summary: Farid se morfond dans le terrier du blaireau... Meggie lui manque, le feu lui manque. Il ne peut rien faire pour l'une, mais il peut revoir l'autre. Doigt de Poussière n'est pourtant pas de cet avis. /!\ Spanking - Fessée


Je suis de retour avec une fic inspirée de _Sang d'Encre_. Elle contient des spoilers sur ce roman, vous êtes donc prévenus. ;) Je précise que je n'ai pas encore lu _Mort d'Encre, _merci donc de ne pas vous y référer. =)

Ah, et j'ai bâclé la fin... enfin, je pense. ^^'

Lisez mon profil pour une explication sur ma longue absence.

* * *

**L'appel du feu**

19 jours que Farid était enfermé dans le terrier du blaireau, au milieu des moisissures et des souris. Maintenant que les rescapés de la bataille les avaient rejoints, il commençait sérieusement à développer une claustrophobie, d'autant que Doigt de Poussière ne le laissait pas sortir plus loin qu'une dizaine de mètres autour du refuge. Ça n'était pas dans ses habitudes de rester si longtemps au même endroit, qui plus est un endroit si confiné ; il avait toujours vécu libre comme l'air… enfin, plutôt aux dépends de ses maîtres, mais au moins eux étaient nomades.

Et Meggie, enfermée dans une tour du château de la Nuit ! Farid ne pouvait supporter l'idée que peut-être, elle était maltraitée, ou sous-alimentée, ou exploitée, ou… Non, il ne devait pas y penser ou il allait devenir fou d'angoisse. Comme disait Doigt de poussière, il était déjà fou d'amour, c'était bien suffisant.

Le feu aussi lui manquait. Murmurer des mots doux aux flammes, sentir leur picotement sur sa peau, entendre leur ronronnement satisfait, les voir danser haut dans le ciel nocturne… Comme il aurait souhaité jongler à nouveau avec ses torches, se surpasser et récolter les sourires fiers de Doigt de Poussière ! Comme il aurait aimé oublier tous ses tracas, même les plus grands, juste l'espace d'un moment, le temps de sentir la chaleur du feu dans son cœur… Mais le terrier était tout juste assez grand pour faire jaillir une étincelle.

* * *

Se faufiler hors du terrier du blaireau n'avait pas été facile. Farid avait dû attendre que Doigt de Poussière soit endormi ; heureusement qu'avec sa jambe blessée, celui-ci avait besoin de plus de repos que d'habitude.

L'ours à moitié endormi avait grogné lorsque Farid était passé devant lui mais le Prince Noir avait machinalement posé une main sur la tête de l'animal et tous deux étaient retombés dans le sommeil. La cœur battant la chamade après cet incident, Farid avait enjambé les corps immobiles jusqu'à l'entrée du refuge.

Farid avait bien choisi le jour de son escapade. Dehors, une nouvelle recrue montait la garde, les paupières lourdes et la tête dodelinante. Entendant les bruits de pas, le jeune garde se redressa puis sourit lorsqu'il reconnut Farid :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Farid ? Tu n'as pas envie de dormir ? Moi, c'est mon vœu le plus cher.

- Je suis venu exaucer ton vœu, Jaos, répondit Farid en s'asseyant près de son ami. Je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil, alors autant que je monte la garde et que tu ailles te reposer.

- C'est vrai ? s'exclama Jaos avant de se reprendre et de continuer à voix basse : Merci Farid, tu me sauves la vie ! Je me serais sûrement endormi et le Prince Noir m'aurait encore passé un savon.

Jaos se leva et rentra dans le terrier. Une minute après, Farid se précipitait dans les bois en direction d'une clairière qu'il avait repérée quelques jours plus tôt lors d'une de ses rares sorties avec Doigt de poussière. Il y arriva sans encombre et vérifia une dernière fois que rien ni personne ne l'avait suivi.

Et là, le feu vint à lui.

* * *

L'étonnement puis la colère se lurent sur le visage du Prince Noir lorsque le brigand qui venait prendre sont tour de veille lui rapporta qu'il avait trouvé l'entrée du refuge sans surveillance. S'il se souvenait bien, c'était à Jaos de monter la garde. Il alla d'un pas décidé à l'endroit où celui-ci dormait paisiblement, un sourire sur les lèvres. Ce sourire eut le don d'énerver encore plus le Prince Noir qui le réveilla en lui tirant l'oreille. Jaos sortit de son sommeil en poussant un gémissement.

- Dis donc, t'aurais pas un tour de garde à prendre, par hasard ? lui demanda le Prince Noir sans lui lâcher l'oreille.

- Moi ? Mais… mais Farid a dit qu'il s'en chargeait ! s'exclama Jaos d'une voix plaintive.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

- Je vous jure ! S'il vous plaît !

Le Prince Noir décida d'aller interroger Doigt de Poussière tandis que Jaos se massait l'oreille. Il est vrai qu'il ne voyait Farid nulle part.

- Doigt de Poussière, Farid a disparu.

Le cracheur de feu se leva d'un bond :

- QUOI ?

Le Prince Noir lui fit signe de parler plus bas. Il lui donna les quelques renseignements qu'il possédait tandis que Doigt de Poussière passait son sac en bandoulière.

Malgré l'air détaché que son ami afficha, le Prince Noir put décerner l'inquiétude dans son regard et la précipitation de ses pas lorsqu'il sortit du refuge à la recherche de Farid.

On aurait dit que des flammes jaillissaient du sol et Doigt de Poussière ne connaissait que deux personnes capables d'un tel exploit : lui-même et… Farid. Le cracheur de feu fronça les sourcils, clairement mécontent. Le garçon lui avait causé une peur bleue ; Doigt de Poussière s'était déjà imaginé les pires scénarios : dévoré par les loups, capturé par un esprit de la nuit, emprisonné par Tête de Vipère… à présent, au lieu de l'angoisse, c'était la colère qui prédominait en lui.

Farid allait payer cher cet instant de plaisir. Doigt de Poussière allait s'en assurer.

* * *

Le feu tenait ses promesses. Jamais Farid ne se sentait aussi bien qu'en jouant avec lui. Cette nuit, transporté par l'enthousiasme de Farid, il était particulièrement agité et le garçon n'avait pas à fournir beaucoup d'efforts pour le faire s'élever. Le feu de la terre semblait vouloir rejoindre à tout prix les petites flammes qui brillaient là-haut dans le ciel, entre les nuages.

Farid avait tout oublié : Meggie, Doigt de Poussière, l'heure. Il s'était promis de rentrer au refuge après une heure tout au plus, mais il ne remarquait pas la lune qui continuait sa course, indifférente à ce qui se passait sur terre. Absorbé dans son jeu, il se laissait hypnotiser par les flammes ; son esprit s'égarait dans un monde enflammé où tout était éphémère, où tout pouvait s'évanouir dans une gouttelette d'eau. Il sursauta donc lorsqu'une toux se fit entendre par-dessus les grésillements des torches.

Farid se retourna lentement et ses craintes furent confirmées. à l'orée de la clairière, appuyé contre un arbre, Doigt de Poussière le regardait. Le garçon déglutit et son estomac se serra : les yeux de Doigt de Poussière étaient aussi glacés que lorsqu'ils se posaient sur Fenoglio.

Le feu appelé par Farid s'éteignit et la clairière fut plongée dans l'obscurité. Doigt de Poussière fit alors jaillir une fleur de feu qui, tel une bougie, éclaira légèrement la scène. Sans se départir de son expression austère, il fit signe à Farid d'approcher.

Farid obtempéra lentement. Il n'osait pas désobéir alors qu'il était déjà en tort mais il sentait bien que là, il avait dépassé la limite. Lorsqu'il arriva à hauteur de Doigt de Poussière, celui-ci le dévisagea sans mot dire. Intrigué, Farid soutint avec peine son regard.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? demanda finalement Doigt de Poussière.

Le visage de Farid s'empourpra et il finit par baisser les yeux. Que pouvait-il répondre ?

- Je t'ai posé une question, il me semble ! aboya Doigt de Poussière d'un ton cinglant qui fit tressaillir Farid.

- Je… je voulais juste m'entraîner un peu… balbutia-t-il.

Aïe. Même Farid se rendit compte à quel point cette excuse était lamentable. Le visage de Doigt de Poussière s'assombrit encore plus.

- Ah oui ? Eh bien j'espère que tu en as bien profité, parce que c'est la dernière fois que tu t'entraînes pour un bon moment.

Farid leva vers son mentor des yeux suppliants auxquels celui-ci ne prêta aucune attention. Au contraire, il continua sa tirade :

- Tu ne te rends pas compte du danger dans lequel tu nous as mis ? C'est un miracle que l'armée de Tête de Vipère n'ait pas encore débarqué, parce qu'ils auraient très bien pu apercevoir tout ton cirque !

Farid n'avait pas exactement pris ça en compte. Oh, ce risque avait bien traversé son esprit, mais l'appel du feu avait été bien trop fort pour qu'il s'en soucie. à présent, il se rendait compte de son imprudence.

- Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, tu laisses le refuge sans protection. Je me demande franchement ce qui t'est passé par la tête !

Farid tiqua à ces paroles. Que savait exactement Doigt de Poussière à propos de Jaos ?

Le cracheur de feu surprit son regard interrogatif :

- Oui, Jaos nous a tout raconté, et je peux te dire que le Prince Noir n'est pas particulièrement content. Et que c'est avec plaisir que je le laisserai te faire dévorer par son ours lorsque j'en aurai fini avec toi.

Farid ne prit pas cette menace au sérieux, mais il ne doutait pas que Doigt de Poussière autoriserait le Prince à le punir du moment qu'il en ressortait en un seul morceau. Il aurait bien aimé savoir comment Doigt de Poussière s'était aperçu de sa disparition, mais il n'osait pas le demander de peur d'aggraver son cas.

Doigt de Poussière prit Farid par le bras et s'arrêta devant une des pierres aplaties qui jalonnaient la clairière. Le garçon se laissa faire, anxieux mais n'osant pas protester.

Par contre, il protesta vivement lorsque le saltimbanque s'assit et le renversa sur ses genoux :

- Doigt de Poussière ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lâche-moi !

L'interpellé laissa échapper un petit rire sans joie :

- Je ne crois pas, tu as encore une leçon à apprendre.

Sur ce, il baissa les guenilles qui servaient de pantalon à Farid. Une pluie de claques s'abattit alors sur le derrière dénudé du garçon qui se tortillait dans tous les sens, tentant d'échapper à la main vengeresse.

- Aaah ! Arrête !

Doigt de Poussière ne fit pas attention au cri de son élève. Farid serra les dents, déterminé à ne plus émettre un son. Il avait déjà été battu dans son monde, parfois même jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse de douleur. Mais ceci était différent : si la douleur physique n'était pas comparable à ce qu'il avait enduré par le passé, Farid ressentait pour la première fois de sa vie une émotion étrange qui lui serrait les entrailles et rendait son cœur lourd : de la culpabilité. La simple idée d'avoir déçu Doigt de Poussière était insupportable.

Comme si Farid ne sentait pas déjà assez mal, Doigt de Poussière se mit à le sermonner sans ralentir le rythme de la fessée :

- Farid, tu m'as délibérément désobéi. Je t'avais dit de rester dans le refuge parce que c'est dangereux, surtout pendant la nuit, . Quand je te dis quelque chose, tu obéis, un point c'est tout. C'est clair ?

- Ouiii, très clair ! s'exclama Farid qui n'arrivait plus à retenir ses gémissements et dont les yeux commençaient à picoter.

- Tu as mis tout le monde en danger, et c'est inacceptable, Farid ! D'abord en laissant le refuge sans surveillance, et ensuite en jouant avec le feu comme si tu voulais ameuter nos ennemis ! Tu veux prendre la place d'Oiseau de Suie ou quoi ?

Cette dernière phrase fit mal à Farid et le fit rougir de honte. être comparé à un espion et à un cracheur de feu minable… Des sanglots de mortification et de douleur s'échappèrent de sa gorge.

- Non ! Je suis désolééé !

- Et tu ne mens pas à tes amis. Ça n'est pas digne de toi, Farid. Tu iras t'excuser auprès de Jaos.

- D'accord, d'accord !

- Bien. Et pour être sûr que tu te souviennes de cette leçon…

Doigt de Poussière se mit à murmurer et une toute petite flamme apparut sur la pierre. Il la prit et elle s'étala sur sa main droite.

Farid comprit ce que Doigt de Poussière allait faire lorsqu'il l'entendit parler au feu.

- Non ! S'il te plaît !

Doigt de Poussière ne l'écouta pas et sa main brûlante s'abattit dix fois sur le derrière déjà rouge vif de Farid. Ce dernier poussa un cri strident à chaque fois et lorsque ce fut fini, il resta à sangloter sur les genoux de Doigt de Poussière.

Doigt de Poussière le laissa pleurer tandis sa main encore chaude dessinait des cercles apaisants sur le dos de son apprenti. Après quelques minutes, il l'aida à se relever et le serra contre lui.

- Ne me refais plus jamais une telle frayeur.

De nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Farid.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

C'était bon de rester blotti dans les bras de Doigt de Poussière, surtout après tout ce qui s'était passé. Après un long moment, Doigt de Poussière rompit le silence :

- Retournons au terrier.

Farid acquiesça à contre-cœur. Il n'était pas très enthousiaste à l'idée d'être confronté au Prince Noir.

Autour d'eux, l'aube se dessinait lentement et la noire obscurité cédait sa place au matin grisâtre. Lorsqu'il arrivèrent au refuge, celui-ci reprenait vie doucement. à l'entrée, l'ours s'étirait pendant que son maître les guettait. En les apercevant, un soupir de soulagement lui échappa.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il.

- Alors, répondit Doigt de Poussière en poussant un Farid réticent devant lui, alors devine à quoi le gamin était occupé lorsque je l'ai trouvé ?

Le Prince Noir fronça les sourcils et leva un regard interrogateur vers Doigt de Poussière.

- Allez, Farid, dis au Prince ce que tu faisais.

Lorsque Farid ne répondit rien, Doigt de Poussière lui assena une claque sur son derrière qui eut le bénéfice de lui délier la langue :

- Aïe ! Je… m'entraînais…avec le feu.

Les yeux du Prince Noir se remplirent de colère. Farid déglutit et trouva que c'était un bon moment pour s'excuser :

- Pardon…

- Je te le laisse pour la journée, ajouta Doigt de Poussière, du moment qu'il ne me revienne pas trop amoché.

- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai plein d'idées magnifiques pour occuper ton élève, répondit le Prince avec un sourire sadique.

* * *

Depuis des heures, Farid était assis sur un tabouret particulièrement dur. Le Prince Noir l'avait d'abord fait faire toute la vaisselle qu'il pouvait trouver, puis raccommoder les chaussures de tous les bandits, puis enfin nettoyer toutes les armes. Farid en avait assez : il bâillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, il n'arrêtait pas de gigoter sans pouvoir soulager son postérieur endolori, ses bras lui faisaient mal à force d'astiquer et de frotter. Les sourires mi-moqueurs, mi-compatissants des brigands lui tapaient sur les nerfs. Jaos entre autres, quelque peu rancunier, était venu le narguer ; il s'était cependant déridé devant les plates excuses de Farid et s'était arrangé pour lui passer quelques morceaux de pain dans le dos du Prince Noir.

Ce n'est qu'alors que le soleil avait déjà bien entamé sa descente que le Prince avait libéré Farid en lui promettant de le livrer à l'ours si jamais Farid s'avisait de recommencer. Le Prince n'avait pas besoin de proférer cette menace : Farid ne recommencerait plus jamais, jamais, jamais.

* * *

S'il vous plaît, un petit comm' ! Je mets d'ailleurs une nouvelle politique en place : je réponds à tous les commentaires, comme ça vous n'aurez pas l'impression que ça tombe dans l'oreille d'un sourd. =)


End file.
